Modern Family A Reality
by kidfromsix
Summary: While our modern family blithely "diddybops" through their semi-charmed life, sometimes events conspire to throw a F'ing big wrench into the works. This is one such case. WARNING! contains scenes of graphic violence and language, not for die hard modern family fans


**I do not, nor have I ever owned the right to Modern Family**

**Modern Family…..A reality**

This is a little drabble I thought I'd throw out after being forced to watch an episode of that…Well you all know what I'm talking about.

**The modern family **exists in a world of convenience, the characters lead semi-charmed lives, "cocooned" by money and insulated from the "real" world by said money and material goods.

I thought it might be interesting to see just how this "modern family" would survive in a situation in which all the accoutrements and money supporting these frivolous lifestyles suddenly disappeared.

**Time: **The present

**Location: **KalyFornia

**Situation: **The North Koreans have gone and done it by detonating a high-altitude nuclear explosion over the United States, creating an Electromagnetic pulse, which effectively knocks out our power grid. This relates to our modern family in a couple of ways. First, all cell phones are finished as well as any non-hardened computers, thus cutting our family off from their "lifelines," leaving them in total "freefall." Secondly, all electrical power is knocked out, and this includes all vehicles built after 1973, so our modern family is left without anyway to receive meaningful information, as well as any means to travel to a safe area offering food and shelter. The Prichett's and the Dunphy's have been portrayed as people who are ignorant of their past, and apparently too complacent of their future, a future that has now radically changed. The old rules don't apply anymore. We now join our "happy families" three days into the disaster, Mitchell and Cameron were in San Francisco when the EMP hit and their whereabouts are unclear. Up to this point both Jay and Phil have decided to "sweat it out" at Phil' house trusting to the government to come riding in to save the day. Gloria and Claire are literally out of their minds with fear; so far, they have been getting by with copious amounts of alcohol and weed. Jay and Phil's "jobs" up to this point have been to keep their respective families supplied with the "wherewithal" to fuel their "Lifestyles."

Since they have no source of income, their primary purpose as "breadwinners' has now ceased, and for all intends and purposes have become "obsolete." The anxiety level is almost going through the roof, columns of smoke emanating from the city can now be seen in the sky, and groups of strangers have been seen wandering around the neighborhood. Both men now feel inadequate as men, Phil suggested to Claire that a gun might be handy (even though neither he or anybody he knows owns one) She pitched such a bitch he quickly gave up on that idea. To make matters worse, Phil now realizes that his own children ignore him. Alex and Luke have taken to disappearing into the neighborhood, Haley and Dylan have been sneaking next door to a now abandoned house to smoke weed and have sex. He's tried to mention this to his wife, who is usually too stoned to care. When confronted, the two teens just laugh.

"We're all going to die dad," sneered Haley "Just leave us alone!" So now the stage is set, but there awaits five more "players," Dewayne, Letalvis, Dontrell, Latonda, and Marcus. Dewayne, Letalvis, and Marcus are recent prison escapees, Latonda and Dontrell are "wannabe's" with nowhere else to go, but right now, they're going to the Dunphy home in search of easy prey. As luck would have it, the gang catches Haley and Dylan as they're heading next door to smoke some primo weed, and…Whatever.

Haley had just opened the front door when she was bowled over by three "heavyweights" slamming her back against Dylan. As she registers what is happening, she screams alerting the rest of the family now in various parts of the house, but of course, it's too late, the "countdown" has begun. Phil dashes into the room where he is confronted by four large black men pointing guns at his daughter and Dylan. Suddenly Jay storms in from the kitchen, startling Dewayne with his sudden movements, Jay is immediately shot, four nine-millimeter rounds slamming into his face chest and arm. As he lies dying on the floor, Gloria rushes down the stairs and begins a screaming wail at the sight of her husband dying on the floor. Latonda immediately grabs Gloria and slams her against the wall, "Now everybody will just shut the fuck up, and sit down, we is here just for food and water, nobody else will be hurt, NOW! Sit the fuck down," screams Latonda. "please," pleads Phil, "We don't have any food or water either, Please I beg you, don't harm my family, please just go and leave us alone." Letalvis then stepped over to Phil and punches him as hard as he can in the face, knocking him backwards against the wall, which causes Haley and her mother to rush to his aid. Before they can be of any help Dewayne shouts, "Take the women into the bedroom Dontrell, Latonda, you help him tie them up, and gag them."

Manny, in a desperate attempt to seek revenge for his father's death makes a valiant attempt to stab Dewayne in the side with a letter opener, but is shot and killed for his effort, his blood starting to soak into the carpet. Marcus, who had been prowling around the house, returns with a small bag of pot, a bottle of Jim Beam, and a roll of duct tape. "Hey bro' look what I found,!" Dewayne and Letalvis start laughing, "Man we is gonna have us a fucking baddass party, booze, weed and pussy, but first we is gonna get warmed up with these two, tie em' up Marcus." Realizing that he means them, Dylan and Luke attempt to run, but are quickly tackled by Letalvis and Marcus, who punch them viciously until both boys lapse into unconsciousness.

With the exception of muffled sobs coming from the bedroom, "order" has returned to the Dunphy household, Phil has regained consciousness only to find that his wrists and legs have been heavily bound with duct tape, there is also a duct tape "gag" over his mouth, leaving only his eyes to witness the horror which is about to unfold. After an hour of Jim Beam, Bacardi rum and weed, the gang is "revved up" and ready to "roll." Luke is thrown over a recliner and his pants unceremoniously pulled down, to which he attempts to scream through his duct tape gag, as he is repeatedly sodomized by Dewayne and Letalvis, having picked up the "habit" in prison. In attempting to break free, Luke is savagely beaten by both men until he is shoved off onto the floor bleeding from his anus and mouth, next to his father who can only attempt to scream through his gag as he watched his son repeatedly violated.

Next up is Dylan who undergoes the same beating and degradation, only this time, Marcus rapes him with a broken chair leg ripping him apart causing him to bleed to death due to internal hemorrhaging.

The men then consume the rest of the alcohol and pot, then as Dewayne and Letalvis take a short break, Dontrell and Marcus go to work on Gloria and Alex. "Don't none of you touch them other bitches," orders Dewayne, they's mine!" And so for the next three days Phil is witness to horror beyond belief as he is forced to watch as his wife and daughters are dragged around naked, kicked and beaten, forced to watch as they are violated repeatedly not only vaginally, but orally, and anally. Gloria is literally beaten to death when she was temporally released from her bonds and tried to attack Latonda. A similar attempt made by little Alex results in her being torn open with the same chair leg that killed Dylan. This last attempt causes the men to fly into a terrible rage, beating and violating the remaining women in every way imaginable. Haley is forced to undergo unimaginable degradations, to the point she became totally unresponsive. The women are also dragged around by their breasts, and kicked repeatedly.

During all this, Phil can only watch, but by now his mind is gone, he finds himself unable to even pray for death. The final outrage consists of the women having plastic bags placed over their heads and taped around their necks gasping and jerking as they slowly suffocate to death. And as the gang leaves a thoroughly trashed home, Dewayne delivers a fatal shot to the head to Phil who by now is past caring.

**EPILOG**

Luckily, not all Kalifornians surrendered their guns to their political overlords, shortly after the shit hit the fan, groups of "regulators" quickly organized to try and maintain a semblance of order. As Dewayne and his pals headed out to the street, they were confronted by one such group. Gretchen Geardot, the leader of a mixed band of "gun nuts" smelling something "fishy" ordered Dewayne and his friends to "drop!" Realizing they were outgunned four to one slowly complied. "Get the fuck down on the pavement asshole!" screamed Gretchen. Their pistols quickly taken from them one of her team members went to the Dunphy home to see if everything was all right. When Gretchen saw the man emerge ashen faced and vomiting, she and her lieutenant rushed to check it out themselves. When both women returned sobbing the rest of the team knew bad business was afoot.

Gretchen then directed one of her men to go to the house next door and "Bring me as many coat hangers as you can." After he returned with a number of wire hangers, she instructed the wrists and feet of the gang be tied securely. When Latonda and Marcus attempted to protest Gretchen kicked them so hard in their faces they passed out. Once everybody had been securely tied, Gretchen then quietly said, "I want each and every one of you to go in that house take a look, then return here before we vote." As with the first man to witness the horror, all returned bawling and cursing the gang, some vomited, but all returned to stand around the hapless gang bound with coat hangers. "What do you want to do with these animals?" asked her Lieutenant. Gretchen thought a moment, then said, fan out, I'm sure there are garages with gas cans in them for mowers and such, bring them back here."

A half hour later, the team was back with four full containers of gas. By now, the neighbors had gathered around the vigilantes and demanded to know what they were up to. Gretchen invited them to "tour" the Dunphy home. When several did so, they returned crying and cursing the gang, some even kicking them in their heads. The crowd quickly moved back as Gretchen and a couple others emptied the gasoline over the five-gang members, who by now realized their fate. They all screamed and swore at the crowd.

"I would suggest that everybody get way back," announced Gretchen, "This is gonna flare up pretty big." When the crowd moved as requested, Gretchen lit a torch made from an old newspaper, let it burn for a moment then tossed it on top of the gang. The shrieks and screams only partially made up for what the Dunphy's and Prichett's went through. For a few seconds, the gang members twisted and writhed like giant bratwursts cooking over a grill, but by then Gretchen was organizing a burial detail in the Dunphy back yard.

Authors note; In an effort to show that bad things can happen to good decent people, the incident with the gang is based on the Christian/Newsome rape/murders in Knoxville Tennessee, in January of 2007


End file.
